<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Of My Life by MissyNekoChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055272">Light Of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan'>MissyNekoChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Realization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the firework show had gone differently?</p><p>Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, Akira, and Ryuji all decide to go to the firework festival on July 18th, but what if the girls weren’t late? What if it hadn’t rained? What if something else special ensued?</p><p>(Established background Ann/Makoto but Yusuke/Akira-centric)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Persona 5 fanfic and I'm really excited about it! Persona 5 is now a new favorite interest of mine and I hope to be writing more Persona 5 fanfics in the near future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember who told him to not wear his glasses, but it was obnoxious without them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in the distance looked kind of blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the faint chatter of Ryuji blabbering about something or other to him and Yusuke, but Akira was too lost in his own thoughts to be paying any attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he felt his eyes drifting over to Yusuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the only one of them that was wearing a yukata because neither he nor Ryuji actually owned one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he looked stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked surprisingly normal in the attire, although to Akira, Yusuke could pull almost anything off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just a generally beautiful person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The charcoal haired boy had known about his feeling towards Yusuke for quite a while now, but he hadn’t said anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having him as a friend was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he always told himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira saw Makoto and Ann walking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were holding hands and both had on yukatas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two! Looking great.” Ryuji commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let's get going. If we wait any longer then we won’t be able to get good spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, we have a great view from here!” Ann exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 5 were leaning up against a railing with a clear view of the sky in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fireworks hadn’t begun yet, so they were just talking amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira was really beginning to regret not wearing any kind of jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he rolled down the sleeves of his button up, he could still feel himself shivering slightly against the cold night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira, are you alright? You appear to be shaking.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira looked up at Yusuke who stared right back into his eyes with a face of slight concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The navy haired boy was still dubious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of pressing the question, he decided to act on it instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke carefully reached out and wrapped his arm around Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleeve of his Yutaka draped over Akira’s back and his hand clung to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of trying to pull away, the charcoal haired boy stepped closer and found himself relaxing into his friend’s warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a comforting feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky began to fill with the colorful fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the crackling explosions rippled through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira found himself smiling as he looked at Yusuke’s expression of awe as he looked up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, he had so many fond memories of the times they had spent together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered going to art events with Yusuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so talented, Akira didn’t even need to wonder why he landed a scholarship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the boat ride that they had gone on together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of cute when Yusuke had tried to draw some people on another boat because he thought they represented love, but they just turned out to be siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those people also thought that they were a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira was flustered by the notion, but Yusuke didn’t understand what they had ment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered when Yusuke asked him to be his model and they had gone to that church together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had offered to strip as a joke, but Yusuke seemed to be really excited about the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never ended up going through with it though because he thought it was best not to do such a thing in a place like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of those times…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Akira looked back, they all seemed similar to dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait- dates?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, yeah, it did seem like dates.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Had he been going on dates with Yusuke?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He didn’t know!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He doubted Yusuke had realized either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked at Yusuke, he felt a rush of courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to keep watching from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to act on his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yusuke.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I- kiss you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face immediately flushed as his eyes wandered to his friend’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say that I would be opposed to that notion-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That was all Akira needed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped Yusuke’s face in his hand and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart felt like the fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh, hey man, not the sappy stuff!” Ryuji exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two pulled away from each other and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann giggled as she pecked Makoto on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re just jealous cause you’re single,” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey! Not true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ryuji and Ann traded back and forth playful banter, Akira looked back at Yusuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you kissed me,” Yusuke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you weren’t opposed to it,” Akira replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, alas, I had admired you in a more affectionate manner then just a friend, but I didn’t want to lose you. Us hanging out was the closest I had gotten to my dream of us having a relationship of romantic love, but it wasn’t the same.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yusuke, you do realize that the places we went seemed a lot like dates? Was that intentional planning?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke paused to blankly stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do suppose that is correct. I can assure you, those decisions were subconscious-”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>“It’s ok. What matters isn’t the past, it’s now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke smiled as he gently kissed Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can agree.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>